fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga
Olga is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Mushrooms Hates: Stairs Occupation: Retired Olga is a pizza loving lady from Tastyville. In her younger years, Olga was once crowned Miss Tastyville at the town’s annual beauty pageant. Lately, she has developed a crush on Little Edoardo, and dreams of one day being called Mrs. Olga Romano. Appearance Olga has slightly tanned skin, short white hair, and a beauty mark. She wears a black flat hat, a black dress with three bronze buttons, and brown sneakers with black laces. Starting with Papa's Donuteria, her dress now has light olive green ruffled collar and is split into four layers. The first one has puffed edges, red round sequels, and light green linings, having the same design as her sleeve edges. The second one is red and has black sequels. The third one is plainly white and the last layer is light olive green with white sequels. A flower with red and light green petals and white middle is pinned near her hat. Her sneakers now has green laces. Style B Olga wears a white wedding gown with lavender-colored puffed collar, which is also divided into four layers. The first and second layers have lavender-colored ruffled linings and whiter round sequels. The third layer is completely white and the fourth one is lavender with white spots. She also wears a lavender flat cap over a short bello with a flower with lavender and blue petals and bright yellow middle pinned on her hat. She also wore this outfit during the Romano Wedding celebration. Style H Olga wears a white ruffled dress with moderate olive green lace-like collar and is also split into four layers. The first layer has red round sequels and light green outlines, gaining the similar design in the sleeve edges. The second layer is red and has white sequels. The fourth one is lime green-colored. She wears a vivid lime green flat cap with a red flower pinned near it. She also wears red and white-accented sneakers. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Sausages (right, bottom left) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left) *2 Green Peppers (bottom left) *45 minutes (3/4 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Medium Patty *Lettuce *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Chicken *Onions *Verde Sauce *Cheese *Onions *Nacho Cheese Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Chocolate Chips *Sprinkles Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Mushrooms *Bacon *Mushrooms *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (all) *6 Green Peppers (all) *6 Red Peppers (all) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Candy Present, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Crushed Candy Canes **Lollipop Bits **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rainbow Sprinkles *Coconut Shavings Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Italian Seasoning *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Regular Fiori Risoni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Bouquet Blend *5 Mushrooms *2 Sausages *2 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Peppermints *Chai Tea *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mint Shavings *3 Mint Bars *3 White Chocolate Truffles Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Red Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Mini Mallows *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Tree Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream **Red Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream **Festive Swirl Icing **Snowflake Sprinkles *Chocolate French Cruller **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Smoky Bacon Strips *6 Red Peppers *6 Green Peppers *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Capicola (right, bottom left half) *4 Mushrooms (bottom left half) *3 Onions (top left half) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Ketchup *Fajita Peppers *Grilled Chicken *Ketchup *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pumpernickel with Ricotta Cheese *Regular Grill *Marinara Sauce *Fajita Peppers *Grilled Chicken *Marinara Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Candy Present **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Gingerbread Man Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Kiwi Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow, Candy Present, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man Papa's Bakeria *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Cherries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Vanilla Crispies Crust *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Peppermint Swirl Cream *Meringue Topping *Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *8 Frosted Gifts (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Gyro Meat *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Carrots **Green Onions *Sesame Seeds *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Rautenflagge Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Shiitake Mushrooms **Bratwurst **Carrots *Sesame Seeds *Sauerkraut *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Huckleberry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Chicken *Verde Sauce *Lettuce *Cheese *Nacho Cheese Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pita Bread with Bratwurst *Marzen Mustard *Sauerkraut *Cheese *Marzen Mustard *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Holiday (Christmas) *Pancake *Candy Cane Drizzle *Pancake *Candy Cane Drizzle *Pancake *Candy Cane Drizzle *Drink: **Small Tea with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Grated Parmesan *4 Salamis (all) *3 Onions (top left) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *6 Capicolas (right and bottom left) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Grated Parmesan *4 Chorizos (all) *3 Onions (top left) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *6 Capicolas (right and bottom left) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Cheese *Mushrooms *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Italian Sausage on a Melon Pan Bun *Cheese *Radish Sprouts *Wasabi Mayo *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Lemon Mist **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun * Cheese * Mushrooms * Marinara Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Cinnamon SwirlHoliday (Cinco de Mayo) * Italian Sausage on a Bolillo Bun * Cheese * Fire Tortilla Strips * Enchilada Sauce * Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Small Cinnamon Swirl Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 18 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 44 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 42 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 41 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 64 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 61 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 23 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 54 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 57 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 63 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 12 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 37 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Coconut Shavings. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cherry Cordial Cream. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Ricotta Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Candy Cane Drizzle. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Gifts. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Portallini Feast and Garlic and Olive Oil Piada. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Sauerkraut. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Mandi in the first round of the Onion Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: The Romano Family Tree *"Little" Edoardo Romano - Giordana Romano (deceased) - Olga Romano *Giacomo "Gigante" Romano (deceased) - Florentina Romano *Bruna Romano (daughter) *Carlo Romano (son) (younger brother of Bruna) *Gino Romano (son) (nephew of Little Edoardo) Trivia *Olga's order in Papa's Pizzeria has the longest cooking time, being cooked for 45 minutes. She is also the only customer to order a pizza cooked for that long. *She is sometimes unlocked near Little Edoardo (Burgeria, Freezeria, Cupcakeria, Pastaria, and Donuteria). *She and Kayla are the only customers to order no placeable toppers in Papa's Freezeria/HD. *She is the only customer to favor Christmas but not to order Forest Green or Red Frosting in Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD. *The picture of Edoardo that Olga is holding in her Flipdeck is actually the picture used for his Flipdeck. *Younger Olga's dress that is seen in her Flipdeck appears to be a palette swap of Kayla's original dress. Kayla's is magenta-ish pink, and Olga's is black. Order Tickets Olga Pizzeria.png|Olga's Pizzeria order Olgaa.png|Olga's Burgeria order Olga Taco.png|Olga's Taco Mia! order Olga Freezeria.png|Olga's Freezeria order Olga HD.png|Olga's Burgeria HD order Olga zpsb9bb8f3e.jpg|Olga's Wingeria order Olga Hot.png|Olga's Hot Doggeria order Olga To Go.png|Olga's Burgeria To Go! order Olga Xmas Cup.png|Olga's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Olga Cupcakeria.png|Olga's Cupcakeria regular order Olga FHD.png|Olga's Freezeria HD order Olga Wedding.png|Olga's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Olga Romano.png|Olga's Pastaria regular order Olga FTG.png|Olga's Freezeria To Go! order Olga Xmas.png|Olga's Donuteria order during Christmas Olga Donut.png|Olga's Donuteria regular order Olga WHD.png|Olga's Wingeria HD order Olga PTG.png|Olga's Pizzeria To Go! order Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Olga's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Olga's Cheeseria Order.png|Olga's Cheeseria regular order Olga CTG Xmas.png|Olga's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas olgacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Olga's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Olga Chrismtas.png|Olga's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Olga black.png|Olga's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.20.09 AM.png|Olga's Bakeria order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 2.24.51 PM.png|Olga's Bakeria regular order olgatmhf.png|Olga's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast olgatmh.png|Olga's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Olga (Holiday).png|Olga's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Olga (Regular).png|Olga's Sushiria regular order Olga Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Olga's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Olga Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Olga's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Olga (Holiday).png|Olga's Pancakeria HD order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Olga (Regular).png|Olga's Pancakeria HD regular order Olga Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Olga's Pizzeria HD regular order Olga’s_Holiday_Order_Ticket.jpeg|Olga's Hot Doggeria HD order during Cherry Blossom Festival Olga’s_Normal_HDHD_Order.jpeg|Olga's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Olga (Holiday).png|Olga's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Olga (Regular).png|Olga's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery 68.jpg Olga.png Young olga.jpg Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg Poor Olga.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png|It's about time for Edoardo's proposal! Olga accepts.png Olga x Lil Ed.png CupcakeriaOlgaPerfect.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Olga 2.png Olga romano.png EDOARDOANDOLGA.PNG Rageolga.png (Pastaria) Olga Before Star Customer.png Olga in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Papa's Pastaria - Olga carrying a Romano Wedding bag.png Olga's new outfit.png OLGAA.PNG 1474407 10202769425897212 516811683 n.jpg Valentines2013.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Olga.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Olga Unlocked.png olga unlocked.png olga pic.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.54.56.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png The Romano Family.png Olga Taco Mia Perfect.png|Olga loves her perfect taco! Olga perfect pizza.png|Olga loves her perfect pizza! Angry Olga.png Olgaperfect.png|Olga loves her perfect chicken wings! E + O.png Olga Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Olga likes her perfect hot dog! Olga Cheeseria Perfect.png|Olga and Pinch Hitwell are very happy with their perfect sandwich! PerfectOlga.png|Olga likes her perfect sandwich! oooooo.png olga and car.png l,;'.png Olga Portallini.png olgogprtalini.png Olga H Perfect.jpeg Screenshot 2017-02-15-10-02-15.png IMG 1107.JPG 5D9E7EAC-1A1E-4F40-9BA6-1F6941F887F9.png|“How am I susposed to eat a uncut and uncooked gyro meat on a taco?” 1DC2B5B2-3740-430D-A7A9-BA8737E0D3D4.jpeg For Olga Fans.png B25DD836-65FE-4015-877E-424BC8F04397.png IMG 0282.PNG Olga and Edoardo - just married.png Fan Art Olga.PNG Olga_flipline_fanfiction.png Flipline - Olga.png|By TheSweetPinkCutie es:Olga no:Olga Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:O Characters